Destiny
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Slight AU of the beginning of the Super Season. Haruka and Michiru meet for the first time after Daimons begin attacking. See them come together as they face their Destiny.
1. Mysterious Senshi

Well, I got about twenty-five pages into this fic when I realized that after the fourth chapter it sticks far too close to the show for me to continue comfortably. So you'll get four chapters then it'll revert back to the original show. I was hoping it would be longer, but apparently not. I curse my wandering mind. If you find it direct it back to me please.

I am also planning on eventually doing a Sailor Moon/Stargate SG-1 crossover (that's right, another one), so keep an eye out for that. More on it later.

As per usual, I do not own Sailor Moon and its affiliated characters, nor do I own the rights to the aforementioned.

Dozo minna!

* * *

A figure revved the engine on their midnight blue sports motorcycle and shot down the fairly empty street. The figure wore a midnight blue and white riding suit, a dark, midnight blue helmet hiding the person's head. The vehicle rounded a bend and slowed to a stop outside of a concert hall. A black-gloved hand lifted up the tinted visor revealing teal eyes. The eyes looked up as a gentle wind started to blow and they narrowed. The hand flipped the visor back down and the figure drove off. 

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

A young aqua haired woman looked down at the stage as the violinist stepped onto the stage. She smiled as he started to play. She briefly glanced down at the main floor of the music hall and saw five young girls sitting in the audience. The blonde with her hair in pigtails was leaning against a black haired man in a white tuxedo. The young woman, who was really a teenager, smiled and shifted her attention back to the stage. A scream from the performer sounded as his violin turned into a strange looking creature.

The teen slipped out of the box and ran down the hall. Along the way she pulled out a strange looking pen. "Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!" she yelled. A sailor fuku appeared in place of her dress and she hurried outside after the creature. She saw the five Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen fighting off the Daimon and having a hard time of it. "Deep Submerge!" she cried. The attack struck the Daimon and it cried out in pain.

"You!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!" she called out, standing atop a sculpture outside the music hall.

"Neptune, why are you…" Tuxedo Kamen began.

"Don't ask unnecessary questions. My objective is to find the talismans," Neptune cut him off. "Other than that, we have nothing to do with each other."

"Nothing to do with each other?" Mars asked.

"I thought you could be our ally, but it seems like you're pretty hardheaded," Jupiter added.

The Daimon regained its feet and stood. Moon saw and leapt at Neptune. "Look out!" the blonde cried.

"OCTAVE!" the Daimon yelled, firing off its attack.

Moon tackled Neptune out of the way of the attack. "Arigatou," Neptune said.

Moon blushed slightly. "Doitashimashite…" she returned.

"World Shaking!" a new voice yelled. A powerful golden attack slammed into the Daimon, greatly weakening it.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she cried. The blast struck the Daimon and turned it back into a violin. The pure heart that it held in its hand floated to the ground. A figure in a sailor fuku emerged from the shadows and picked it up.

"Dare?" the others demanded.

The figure ignored them and sighed. "It's not a talisman…" they said. The mysterious Senshi turned and gave the crystal to Neptune. "I'll leave it for you to return." With that, she leapt away.

Neptune held the crystal in stunned silence for a moment before leaping away from the others. She went back inside and carefully replaced the heart crystal. The violinist groaned softly and Neptune ran off, changing back into her civilian identity, Kaioh Michiru.

Michiru walked outside and immediately bumped into someone. "Gomen na sai!" she quickly said.

The figure looked down at her, short dirty blonde hair swaying in the soft breeze. "No big deal. You all right?"

"Hai." Michiru looked at the figure. The blonde wore a pair of black motorcycle boots, black jeans, a black button up shirt, and a black and dark blue leather jacket with several designs in silver. A silver chain hung from the blonde's black leather silver riveted belt and went around to the back right pocket of the jeans. "I'm sorry again. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The blonde shrugged. "It's all right, really. I shouldn't have been standing here spacing out." The blonde's teal eyes studied Michiru for a moment. "Aren't you Kaioh Michiru? The prodigious violinist and painter?"

"You're well informed…"

"Ten'ou. Ten'ou Haruka." Haruka looked down at a thick, black leather banded watch. "Sumimasen, but I have to go. It was nice bumping into you."

Michiru watched as Haruka walked to a dark blue sports bike. The blonde got on and pulled on a helmet. Haruka glanced over her shoulder and winked at Michiru as she revved the bike's engine. She began driving off and went into a wheelie, saluting Michiru before the front wheel returned to the ground. Michiru smiled and shook her head in amusement.

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

Haruka walked into the Crown Arcade and saw two young blonde teenagers playing a racing game and she smiled as the blonde in pigtails told the other blonde she no longer wanted to race.

"Come on now! Try again Usagi-chan!" the blonde with the red ribbon in her hair encouraged.

"I think we should be going to Rei-chan's place soon, or otherwise…" Usagi began to say.

"There's no time for that! If we stop now, who is going to conquer the Formula 1 world in the future?"

"I don't really want to conquer…" Usagi murmured, leaning away from Minako.

Haruka smiled and walked closer. "Then, miss. Can I drive along side of you?" The blonde was wearing the boy's uniform of Mugen Gakuen. Her school bag was under her arm while both hands were in her pockets.

Usagi and Minako stared at Haruka, a dreamy look in their eyes. "You're kidding…!" they exclaimed softly.

Minako suddenly slammed her hand into Usagi's back and the Moon Senshi fell out of the seat. Haruka looked down at the fallen blonde, her eyes wide. "Ah, dozo, dozo!" Minako said with a sweet smile, gesturing to the seat beside her.

Haruka held her bag to Usagi. "Can you hold my bag?"

"Please, let her hold as many as you like!" Minako giggled. Usagi rolled her eyes but rose to her feet and held Haruka's bag. Haruka sat down in the seat and the two deposited their money into the game machine. _I'm lucky! It's not every day that such a hot guy comes up and talks to you! _Minako thought with a smile. The race started and Minako pressed down on the accelerator, her car speeding by on the screen. _So, how do ya like my wonderful steering?_ She glanced over at Haruka and stared in shock, as was Usagi. The tall blonde was calmly sitting in the seat, her arms folded over her chest.

"Ano…the race began already…" Usagi informed Haruka.

"I know… You see…I have to give her a handicap," Haruka explained.

Minako glared and turned back to the game. _A handicap? How dare he say that to me, Aino Minako, who will conquer the Formula 1 world?_

Haruka lifted her head. "I think it's about time now…" she murmured. Usagi blinked in confusion when Haruka pressed the accelerator down. A smile was on her face as her car shot forward, easily catching up to Minako.

The Senshi of Love stared in disbelief as she was passed. _Masaka… Exactly how fast is he going?_

"I see…amazing," Usagi commented.

"Not even close…" Haruka corrected. She depressed the gas pedal further and her car picked up speed. Soon it was speeding close to 400 kilometers an hour.

Minako's eyes widened in shock as she was lapped. "I'm a lap behind?" she exclaimed in shock, her virtual car crashing. After the game was over, she was standing behind the seat of the car. "Complete defeat," she sighed, slumping over the back of the chair in defeat.

"That's not true. You did pretty well," Haruka praised, fiddling with the green plaid tie around her neck while she accepted her bag back from Usagi. "I guess cute girls have good gaming sense as well…"

Minako straightened and smiled. "Really? Well…a lot of people say that to me." Usagi snorted in disbelief.

Haruka looked down at her watch. "Well, see you later."

"Ah! Hai!" Minako agreed.

"You, Odango. We should race together next time," Haruka said.

"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed. Minako snorted and rolled her eyes.

Haruka walked out of the arcade and nearly bumped into someone. "Gomen na sai…ara! Kaioh-san!"

Michiru looked up and frowned. "Do I know…Ten'ou-san?" she questioned. "I didn't know you went to Mugen Gakuen."

Haruka smiled, noting that Michiru wore the uniform of the school as well. "I actually just transferred in about a week ago."

"It was nice to bump into you again," Michiru smiled.

"Hai," Haruka agreed. "Ano…since I'm a bit new around here, would you mind showing me around a little? If it isn't too much trouble."

"How about some coffee first and we get to know each other a little better first?" Michiru suggested. Haruka nodded in agreement and walked with Michiru down the street. They walked into a coffee shop called Once Upon a Time and sat down. They each ordered their drinks and the waitress brought them right over. "So what made the famous Ten'ou Haruka drop out of the circuit and attend Mugen Gakuen?" Michiru inquired, sipping her tea.

"Did a little research on me I see," Haruka smiled. She took a drink of her coffee.

Michiru waited and arched a brow when the blonde remained silent. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Only if I get to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did famous Kaioh Michiru stop touring to go to school at Mugen Gakuen?"

Michiru smiled faintly. "Mostly to take a break from touring."

"Same here," Haruka said. "That and…there's something that only I can do," she whispered softly.

"So why do you dress as a boy?"

"You're direct, aren't you?" Haruka inquired, a smile on her face though she was stunned that Michiru knew she was girl and not a boy. She leaned back in her chair and smiled. "I suppose it's because I feel more comfortable in pants than skirts. Makes driving a motorcycle easier too."

Michiru giggled. "You are strange Haruka-san."

"Is that something you should be saying to someone you just met?" Haruka inquired, a brow raised.

"I suppose not," Michiru agreed. "Gomen."

"It's all right. I was just teasing," Haruka replied. She looked at her watch. "Unfortunately, I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around at school. I'd like to get to know you better."

"So would I," Michiru agreed. Haruka smiled, finished her coffee, and set some money on the table to pay for her drink. With that, she rose to her feet and bowed in goodbye to Michiru before walking out. Michiru stared after the blonde, her heart pounding slightly.

Haruka pulled on her helmet and looked back at the café. _There's something about Michiru-san…I just can't put my finger on it… _she thought. She shrugged it off and rode away on her bike.

* * *

Japanese Guide: 

Arigatou: Thank you.

Doitashimashite: You're welcome.

Dare: Who is it/Who's there?

Gomen na sai: I'm sorry.

Hai: Yes.

Sumimasen: Excuse me/I'm sorry.

Dozo: Please, here, go ahead, etc.

Ano: Um, uh, etc.

Masaka: Impossible.

Odango: Dumpling; Usagi's most common nickname in the series.

* * *

So? Is it okay so far? Drop me a non-flame review if you like to! 


	2. Arrival of Uranus!

Here's part two of four!

Getting right to it!

I still don't own Sailor Moon and all that goes with it.

Dozo minna!

* * *

Neptune watched as a Daimon leapt out of a young girl's apartment, a pure heart crystal in its hand. "The talisman is mine!" the creature cried out in victory.

"I won't let you have it!" Neptune shouted. The Daimon turned and glared at her.

"Who is it?" the Daimon demanded.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

"This is what I've taken! I won't let you have it… OSOJI HURRICANE!" it cried, its arm turning into a vacuum and blowing a huge gust of wind at the Sea Senshi. Neptune leapt away from the attack.

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked. The two turned and saw a figure in a sailor fuku standing on a nearby roof.

"Dare?" the Daimon demanded.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

Neptune's eyes widened. _Uranus…she's awakened!_ Neptune thought, a smile threatening to break across her face.

"Hand over the talisman and you won't get hurt," Uranus informed the Daimon.

"Never! OSOJI HURRICANE!"

Uranus easily dodged the attack. "World Shaking!" The attack struck the Daimon and it dropped the heart crystal. Uranus dove after it. "It's mine!"

"OSOJI!" it cried, sending a blast of air at Uranus. The blonde Senshi was thrown through the air.

She landed on her feet. "Shimatta!"

"The crystal!" the Daimon cried, chasing after it.

"Hold it right there!" Neptune ordered, giving chase. Uranus followed and the three leapt to the ground where they had seen the pure heart fall. "Where's the talisman?" Neptune asked, looking around at the street.

"Where is it?" Uranus demanded.

A dog barked at the Daimon. "WHERE IS IT?" she bellowed. She exchanged her arms and began running down the street.

Uranus looked over at Neptune. "Shall we?"

"I don't even know you," Neptune replied.

"True, but I don't want the Silence to fall any more than you do. Onegai, let me help you," she requested. Neptune nodded and the pair chased after the Daimon.

Neptune struggled to keep up with Uranus. _She's fast…just like the wind… _she idly thought. The Sea Senshi managed to keep pace with Uranus.

Up ahead they could hear the Daimon shouting, "Where are you? Where, where, where, where, where, where are you?" The alarm on the vacuum extension hand began beeping and she grinned. "Here it is! It's a good thing the tick sensor was on it!"

Uranus and Neptune followed the Daimon into a large junkyard. They ran up right as the Daimon burst through the wall and grabbed the heart crystal. "Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried. The Daimon dodged the attack and sent a strong gust of wind at the two Senshi. They leapt into the air and landed on a stack of old cars, the Daimon leaping up as well. Uranus lunged in with a kick that was dodged by the Daimon. It then tried to attack Neptune but she leapt away.

"You are as pesky as little ticks!" the Daimon growled.

"Cooperate and give us the talisman!" Uranus demanded.

"This is what I took! If you want it, you have to wrestle it away from me!"

"Iie!" a new voice shouted. The three turned. "I won't let ANYONE have that pure heart crystal!" They saw Sailor Moon standing atop a pile of cars. "A girl who dreams of a first kiss with a wonderful boy…I can't forgive you for stealing such a pure heart! For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"We have another tick?" the Daimon complained. "I can't allow for any ticks!" it cried, turning its right arm back into a hand. The hand pulled out the cord from its back and swung it out at Sailor Moon. Moon leapt away and the Daimon turned her right hand back into a vacuum extension. "Gust of wind!" it cried, sending Moon flying through the air with a cry from the heroine. Uranus and Neptune took the opportunity to leap in at the same time with kicks. The Daimon hurled out several packages of dust bags. "Take these pieces of trash!"

Uranus and Neptune gracefully landed on the ground as the Daimon returned to a column of old cars. Moon landed hard a moment later with a short cry of pain and annoyance. "Ow…" she whined softly.

"I won't lose to someone like you!" the Daimon declared. Uranus and Neptune leapt up and began attacking the Daimon while Moon looked helplessly on. The two Senshi were thrown to the ground and they glared up at the Daimon. "All of you pile up and die!" the Daimon ordered.

A red rose flew from nowhere and struck the Daimon directly on the head. "A crystal of a pure heart does not fit someone with a soiled heart! Return the crystal now and be buried along with this scrap metal!" Tuxedo Kamen said while sitting atop a pile of stuffed toys.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Moon cried happily.

"Sailor Moon! Show it the power of justice!" Tuxedo Kamen ordered.

"Hai!" she agreed and rose to her feet. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack hit the Daimon head on and it shouted, "Lovely!" before it returned to a normal vacuum cleaner, a Daimon egg dropping out of it and shattering.

"Oh no! The pure heart crystal!" Moon realized and ran for the column of cars where the Daimon had died.

"I won't let you have it!" Neptune shouted, leaping into the air. Uranus followed and landed behind Moon. She immediately wrapped her left arm around the Moon Senshi's neck. The young teenager struggled to break free.

"We will take the talisman!" Uranus snapped.

Neptune landed on the yellow car and reached out for the heart crystal. A red rose knocked it away and she looked up at Tuxedo Kamen. "I won't let you have it!" he informed her, leaping down at Neptune. She leapt up into the air and tried to strike him. He blocked her and the two landed on the cars.

"Let me go! If I don't give that back, Unazuki-chan is going to die!" Moon pleaded with Uranus.

"I know there will be casualties!" Uranus snapped.

"Then why?" Moon demanded.

"It's nothing that you would understand! This is my duty!" Uranus returned.

"And mine as well," Neptune said.

"I must get a hold of it!" Uranus said. She flung Moon to the ground as Neptune leapt over to the heart crystal.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen cried.

Neptune picked up the heart and tried to sense any special energy that would indicate it as a talisman. She felt none. "This isn't a talisman! It's only a normal pure heart crystal!"

"Nani?" Uranus asked in disbelief.

Moon lunged forward. "Give it back!" she shouted as she snatched it from Neptune's hands. "I'll never let you have it!"

"Do what you want with it…" Uranus muttered and turned to leave. Neptune followed after Uranus. The two leapt to the far corner of the junkyard and faced each other. "What do you want?"

"We're both after the same goal Uranus. To stop the Silence from coming. Can't we work together?" Neptune asked.

"We do have a common enemy," Uranus agreed. She studied Neptune for a moment. "And you seem to be willing to do whatever it takes to stop the Silence."

"I am," she agreed.

"Let me think about it," Uranus decided. She smiled faintly. "I'll be around if you need me," she said and leapt away.

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

Haruka finished eating candy bar she had gotten at a convenience store as she headed for her motorcycle. She wore a pair of black motorcycle boots, black jeans, a black shirt, and a black and midnight blue leather jacket with silver designs. A silver chain was attached to her black leather silver riveted belt and went to her back right pocket. Black leather gloves that covered her fingers three quarters of the way covered her hands. She had been delayed in going back to her apartment by the Daimon that had shown up, but she didn't mind too much. Neptune had asked that they join forces and Haruka was willing to agree, but she knew nothing about the Sea Senshi. She had grown up being cautious of everyone, especially those she had just met, but the strangest thing was that she trusted the Senshi of the Sea.

"Leave me alone!" she heard a voice shout from down the street.

She took off running to the source of the sound and skidded to a halt when she saw several rough looking men advancing towards a young woman she recognized as Michiru. Her teal eyes hardened and she stepped into the alley, clearing her throat. They whirled around and looked at her. "Back off now," she warned.

"Or what?" the leader demanded. Haruka sighed and cracked her knuckles, arching a brow. The leader laughed and gestured for two of the five bikers to get the blonde. Without batting an eye, the blonde slammed her knee into the gut of one and round kicked the other in the neck. Both fell to the ground and remained there. The other two charged in and Haruka blocked a punch and hurled the puncher into the line of trashcans. The other biker tried to grab her from behind but she slipped out of his grasp and locked his left arm between her head and other two arms, which were above her head. She swiftly jerked him to the side and dislocated his shoulder. His head hit the wall and he crumbled to the ground.

The leader charged in and Haruka stared in disbelief as Michiru slammed a garbage can into his head. He fell to the ground, disoriented. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her out of the alley. "How'd you fall in with them?" Haruka asked as she kept a hold of Michiru's head.

"They cornered me!" Michiru returned a little breathlessly.

Haruka skidded to a halt in front of her bike and thrust a helmet to Michiru. "Get on!" she commanded.

"Nani?" the Sea Senshi demanded.

"You want to meet back up with your new friends, go right ahead, but I'm leaving," Haruka said, pulling her helmet on. Michiru glanced back and saw the leader and some other bikers running towards them. She pulled the helmet on and got on behind Haruka. The blonde revved the engine and shot down the road. Michiru tightened her grip around Haruka's waist.

The blonde expertly guided the bike through the streets of Tokyo. She glanced in a side mirror and saw several motorcycles bearing down on them. "Kuso!" she hissed. She opened the throttle and the sports bike shot forward. She looked down the road and saw two large motorcycles coming straight at them. She glanced to the side and saw an empty car carrier stopped at a light. "HOLD ON!" she bellowed to her passenger.

Michiru saw the car carrier and knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. She tightened her grip and closed her eyes. Haruka pulled the bike over to the side and shot up into the air, causing several pedestrians to gasp in shock and surprise. The heavier vehicle soared through the air over the two stunned bikers. It hit the ground with a sharp thud, some sparks flying up from the bottom. The force of the landing caused Michiru to lose her grip around Haruka and fall off. Haruka hit the brakes and skidded to a stop, turning the bike sideways. She saw the two bikers walking towards the fallen teen, leers on their faces.

Haruka's eyes hardened and she slammed open the throttle on the bike while hitting the front wheel brakes. This caused the back wheel to spin around, kicking up loose pieces of pavement as it spun around. She released the brake and shot toward the bikers. Several feet from the thugs she hit the front brake and the bike tilted up on the front wheel. Haruka threw her body weight to the side, causing the heavy machine to whip around into one of the biker's arms. He was thrown into his companion and the two landed in a heap near a row of parked cars.

The back wheel of the bike slammed down and Haruka pulled Michiru onto the front of the bike. In the streetlights she could see the teenager's clothes were torn in a few places and she cursed silently. She drove down the street, making sure she passed by several police stations. She drove around for another half hour, making sure she had lost the gang before going home. She pulled into parking garage and parked her bike next to several expensive looking sports cars. The blonde shut off the engine and sighed. She pulled off her helmet and looked down at the unconscious form of Michiru. She carefully pulled off the helmet and sighed in relief when Michiru opened her eyes.

"You're safe," Haruka said softly.

"I know," Michiru smiled. She yawned and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep in Haruka's arms. The blonde's heart thudded loudly in her chest, but she pushed the feeling away.

Haruka carefully picked up Michiru and walked to the elevator. She hit the button and the doors slid open. She walked in and pressed the button for the top floor. She patiently waited as the elevator rose up through the building. After a minute, the elevator dinged its arrival and the doors slid open revealing a hallway. Haruka walked down the hall, her boots thudding on the floor. She stopped in front of a door and carefully held Michiru in one arm while her other hand fished out her keys from her pocket. She unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside. She shut the door and locked it, using her feet to pull off her boots, which wasn't all that easy.

Once her boots were off, Haruka walked into her spacious apartment and headed to the bedroom. The walls were painted sky blue and glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck to the ceiling. Several racing posters decorated the walls. Across from the door was a glass door that led to a small balcony. On the right wall from just walking in were two dressers. Several trophies rested on the standing dresser while the chest dresser was littered with some clothes, a mirror above the short dresser. Across from the dressers was a lone bed, the covers pulled up neatly in spite of the dirty floor littered with clothes. A closet door was near the glass doors by the bed.

Haruka flipped on a light and grimaced at her messy room. She gently set Michiru down on the soft bed. She saw several cuts and scrapes on the aqua haired girl's legs and quickly ran out of the room. She went into the bathroom and pulled out a first-aid kit. She returned to her room and began to carefully clean the wounds on Michiru's legs. Once she was done with that, she picked up a soft heavy blanket and placed it over Michiru's sleeping form.

Haruka smiled softly then yawned. She turned on a standing lamp and flipped off the main lights of the room. The blonde walked to an overstuffed chair in the corner and tossed the dirty clothes into an empty laundry basket. She shrugged out of her heavy leather jacket and flopped down into the chair. She curled up in the seat and draped her jacket over her knees and arms. She slowly drifted asleep, the glowing stars shining down on the two.

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

Michiru stretched and opened her eyes. A frown formed on her face and she sat up slowly, looking around her strange surroundings. An extremely messy room met her sea blue eyes. She looked over at a corner and saw Haruka sleeping in a chair. The blonde had her left arm hanging over the edge of the chair while her left leg rested on the floor. Her right leg was draped over the arm of the chair and her head was resting on the armrest of the other side. Her right arm was resting on her chest, the heavy leather jacket slipping off her body as she slept.

Michiru smiled and suppressed a giggle. _Kawaii…_ she thought. She pulled off the heavy blanket and set her feet down on the ground. She winced slightly in pain but rose to her feet. She walked to the blonde and readjusted the leather jacket. The blonde shifted and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Michiru-san," she yawned. "Gomen…"

"It's all right Haruka-san. Arigatou for the care," she said.

Haruka shook her head and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It was no trouble. I would have taken you home, but I didn't know where you lived and I was afraid to wake you up."

"It's all right," Michiru reassured her. "Gomen. I didn't mean to wake you or to be so much trouble."

"You're no trouble Michiru-san," Haruka said. "Gomen about the messy room."

"So this is your room…" she said with a teasing grin.

"You hungry?" Haruka asked.

"I don't want to impose anymore than I already have," Michiru said.

"You're not and you should eat something." As if to emphasize the Wind Senshi's point Michiru's stomach growled loudly. She blushed in embarrassment. "See?" Haruka teased. She rose to her feet and motioned for Michiru to follow her. They walked out of the room. "Bathroom is the door at the end of the hall if you need it," Haruka informed her guest. She led the way down to the kitchen and walked in.

"So do your parents keep the rest of the apartment clean?" Michiru asked, noting how much cleaner the rest of the apartment was.

Haruka stopped and bowed her head. "They died…when I was nine…"

Michiru's hand flew to her mouth. "Ah! Gomen na sai! I didn't mean to…"

"Iie…it's all right," Haruka said. She smiled grimly. "Truthfully I only miss my mother." She pulled down several cereal boxes and motioned for Michiru to take one.

"May I ask why?"

"My father was a drunk bastard who…wasn't the nicest he could be to my mother and I. My mother tried to get him to stop and did everything she could…but he never did…not even when he…" Haruka stopped, turning away from Michiru and angrily wiping the tears from her eyes.

Michiru's heart broke to see the blonde hurting so much, but she couldn't explain why. She reached out and carefully rested a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Gomen na sai," she whispered.

Haruka shook her head. "It's not your fault. But when my mother died and then my father, it set me free. Granted I lived in a foster home over in America until last year, but they were supportive of me and knew I wanted to come out to Japan."

"So they let you come over here alone?" Michiru asked.

"The courts were amazed with how well I was coping and succeeding. And they saw how much racing was helping with that, so they gave me special permission to come over here as long as I had someone over eighteen to look out for me. A family friend of my foster parents lives over here and volunteered to do the job."

"I'm glad you did come out here. Otherwise I never would have been saved from those bikers last night. You're my hero," Michiru said as Haruka set out two bowls and spoons. Her comment made the blonde blush.

"I'm not a hero Michiru-san, trust me."

"You are to me," Michiru replied, kissing the blonde softly on the cheek.

"You do realize I am a girl, right?"

"Does it look like I care?" Michiru shot back with a twinkle in her eye. She looked around the apartment. "Besides…someone has to keep close tabs on you to make sure you don't drown in dirty laundry," she giggled.

Haruka pouted but did it with a grin. "You're cold Michiru-san."

"Honto? I'm just being honest," she returned. The two continued to talk for the rest of the morning, enjoying the other's company.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide:

Shimatta: Damn it.

Onegai: Please.

Iie: No.

Nani: What?

Kuso: Damn (sometimes also used as Sh-t).

Kawaii: Cute/adorable.

Honto: Really.

* * *

Two more parts to go. Hope you enjoy 'em! Now be nice and drop me a review! 


	3. Identities Revealed!

Part three of four! I'm sad this story is so short, but I blame my muse and my mind for getting another story idea, which will be coming out soon.

Moving right along.

Nope. I still don't own Sailor Moon or the rights...sigh...

Dozo minna!

* * *

Haruka stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt. She was rubbing a white towel over her short hair as she stepped into the main room of her apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth hung open. "What…what did you…" she sputtered incoherently at Michiru. 

"I cleaned your apartment," she answered.

"How am I suppose to find stuff now?" Haruka whined.

"Honestly, you're worse than a little kid sometimes," Michiru scolded.

Haruka sighed. "I take it my room is also clean."

"You get to clean that," Michiru answered.

"Demo…you don't even live here!" Haruka exclaimed. "And we've only known each other for barely a week!" The teal eyes stared accusingly at Michiru. "Are you like this with all the people you've just met?"

"Just with you," Michiru smiled sweetly.

"Figures," Haruka muttered. "Don't you have a boyfriend or someone else to pester?" she asked.

Michiru briefly thought of Uranus and the dreams she had been having of the Wind Senshi since her awakening. "I don't know…" she whispered. "Do you?"

Haruka's thoughts went to Neptune and the dreams _she_ had been having about the aqua haired Senshi. "Not sure…I'm not exactly the guy type if you know what I mean."

"So do you have a special lady in your life?" Michiru inquired. _Please say no…_ she thought.

"I don't know. She hasn't told me how she feels about me yet…granted we haven't known each other that long though." Haruka looked Michiru in the eye. "Only about a week."

Michiru's heart fluttered. "I'd say it's safe to assume she cares about you."

"Then she's free to come around as often as she wants," Haruka smiled, holding the towel in her hand, her hair still damp.

"The question is though, how do you feel about her?"

"Honestly? I feel like I've known her my entire life and I trust her, which is strange for me. I don't trust people easily or so quickly."

"Did you want to go out somewhere? For lunch?" Michiru asked.

"I'd like that. Let me finish getting ready." Haruka dashed back to her room and quickly pulled on a pair of socks. She grabbed her wallet and jacket and walked out of the room. Michiru was waiting by the front door and watched as Haruka slipped into her boots and pocketed her wallet. She grabbed her keys and they walked out, Haruka locking the door behind her. She pocketed her keys and pulled on her coat as the two headed for the elevator and outside.

They stepped out onto the street and began walking. "Any preferences?" Michiru inquired, glancing at Haruka.

Haruka shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me…" she said, trailing off when the wind began blowing. _This isn't good…_ she thought. A scream sounded down the street and Haruka took off running, forgetting that she was with Michiru. The aqua haired teen was right behind Haruka. The two skidded to a halt and saw a Daimon made out of a swing set lumbering towards a young mother.

"BURANKO!" the Daimon shouted, lumbering towards the mother. Chains whizzed out from its back and formed a solid cage around itself, the mother, and Haruka and Michiru.

_Shimatta! I can't transform in front of Haruka…demo…I have to get the pure heart if it's a talisman!_ Michiru thought. The woman screamed in pain as a black beam of energy struck her chest, forcing her heart to crystallize. The beam also forced the crystal heart out of the woman's body.

"Heh…guess I've no choice," Haruka muttered.

"Nani?" Michiru asked.

Haruka pulled out her henshin pen. "Uranus Planet Power! Make UP!" In a flash of gold light and a gust of wind Sailor Uranus stood where Haruka had been.

"Haruka's…Uranus…" Michiru whispered, understanding why she had such strong feelings for the blonde.

"Stay back and stay safe," Uranus ordered.

"Iie. I can't do that," she said.

"Doushite?"

Michiru smiled and pulled out her henshin pen. "Because of this. Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!" Neptune smiled at Uranus.

"BURANKO!" the Daimon yelled, dropping the chain wall.

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted. The attack struck the Daimon and it dropped the crystal. She dove forward and grabbed the crystal, rolling away from the Daimon. It lashed out and a chain wrapped around Uranus' ankle, pulling her back.

"Deep Submerge!" The Daimon screamed, releasing the Wind Senshi.

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled. The three looked over and saw Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi standing heroically on the jungle gym. "Interrupting a day of play is something that I cannot forgive! The pretty soldier of love and justice in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon…"

"We shall punish you!" the Sailor Team shouted.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon cried.

"Lovely!" the Daimon screamed, turning back to normal.

Neptune looked at Uranus. "How does it look?"

"Talisman wa ja nai," the blonde replied. She held out her hand and the heart crystal returned to the young mother. Before the Inner Senshi could ask them any questions, they leapt away.

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

Haruka stared into her cup as she leaned on her balcony railing. She sighed as she remembered Michiru transforming into Sailor Neptune. Her thoughts then drifted to the dreams she had been having since awakening as Sailor Uranus. In nearly all of her dreams, Neptune had been in them. Haruka sighed again, wondering if the feelings she felt for Michiru were her own or were the ones Uranus had felt for Neptune.

"Past lives suck," she muttered.

"How so?" a voice asked.

Haruka spun around and saw a woman with long, dark green hair standing behind her in a purple dress suit and skirt. "Setsuna-san…what are you doing here?" Haruka asked, a faint smile on her face.

"Is it a problem if I'm here?" she asked.

"Iie," Haruka answered, shaking her head. "But…why now? I thought you had things to take care of."

"I still do, but I wanted to see how you were doing here. I did tell the American courts I'd be keeping an eye on you and reporting what I find until they allow you to become officially emancipated."

"I'm good," Haruka answered. "School's going well, racing's good, everything's just fine," she said.

"How is…work…going?" Setsuna asked.

Haruka sighed heavily. "Still haven't found the three yet, but I won't give up till I do," she answered.

"And you've apparently met the Senshi."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah…and Neptune."

"Confused about your feelings for her?"

"I know who she really is, but I don't know if the feelings I have for her are mine or just feelings left over from my past life," Haruka muttered.

"So get to know Michiru-san with this," Setsuna said, handing her a ticket and a flyer. Haruka took them and read the flyer.

"You have got to be kidding me Setsuna-san," Haruka said. "I am not doing this…love contest thing."

"Michiru-san agreed to it. Besides, something's off about that park." She smiled at the grumbling Wind Senshi. "Trust in your heart Haruka-san." She turned and began walking away when she stopped and glanced over at Haruka. "And it might not be a bad idea to have Michiru-san move in with you." With that, she left before Haruka could ask how Setsuna knew who Michiru was.

Haruka looked down at the flyer and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to do it, but knew it was a necessary evil. She walked inside and picked up the phone. She dialed Michiru's number and waited.

"_Moshimoshi_?" a voice answered.

"Ano…Michiru-san?"

"_Hai. Haruka-san? Is that you_?"

"Hai. Ano…I have no idea on how to say this, but a friend of mine named Setsuna just gave…" she began.

"_You know Meioh Setsuna_?" Michiru cut in.

"Yeah…you know her?"

"_Yes…I don't know how to say this, but she's…"_

"A big fan of Pluto?" Haruka inquired.

"_So you know."_

"Hai…she helped me get over to Japan when she realized who I was."

"_So is this about the Lover's Park contest?"_ Michiru asked with a soft giggle.

"She gave you a ticket too, didn't she?"

"_Hai_."

Haruka laughed softly. "I should've known she'd do that…" she said, shaking her head. She smiled as she heard Michiru giggle again. "I…I have something else I wanted to ask you, and I know it's a bit sudden and everything."

"_What is it?_"

"Maybe we ought to…move in together or something…we both have the same goal and everything and…that came out wrong…forget I asked."

"_No! I…I'd like to move in with you…if…if it isn't too much trouble I mean. I don't want to be a burden on you. And what you said about our goals is true. Plus, this would also allow us to get to know one another better_."

Haruka's heart was pounding and she swore Michiru could hear it on the other side of the line. "Well…whenever you're ready to move in, let me know and I'll give you a hand."

"_Oh I'll be fine_!" Michiru returned. "_Most of my things are in storage and needed to be shipped here, so I'll just redirect them to your apartment…if you don't mind_."

"Of course not. It is our apartment now." _Why does it feel so…good to say our? I barely know her…_

"_Haruka-san…can…do you…ano…"_

"What's up?"

"_Do you mind if we get together after school? I do have some things to do directly after school, demo…I'd like to spend time with you…if you don't mind or aren't too busy,_" Michiru said hastily.

"I'd like that. When you get done, how about if you meet me at the Crown Arcade?" Haruka suggested.

"_Hai. I'll see you then_."

"Good night Michiru," Haruka said softly.

"_Oyasumi na sai…Haruka_," Michiru returned.

The blonde Senshi smiled and hung up the phone, suddenly feeling very light and very giddy. _Whose ever feelings these are…I just hope they're real for Michiru…I want to be the one for her…Kami-sama let me be the one…_

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

Haruka stepped into the Crown Arcade and saw two blondes from earlier racing again. She smiled and silently walked up behind the chairs. She watched as Usagi was lapped and crashed again.

"I feel carsick Minako-chan…and we should go…" Usagi said.

"Hang in there Usagi-chan! One more race! Onegai!" Minako demanded.

"I really don't want to…" Usagi complained.

"Then how about a rematch?" Haruka asked. She stared in surprise when both blondes screamed in shock and crashed to the ground. "Daijoubu?"

"Ara! It's you!" Minako exclaimed happily, shoving Usagi out of the seat. "Of course I'll race you again!"

"I'll hold the bag," Usagi muttered.

"No handicaps this time," Minako said.

"Whatever you say," Haruka agreed. The race started and the results were even more devastating to Minako.

"Complete defeat again!" Minako sighed dramatically.

"That's not true," Haruka said, loosening her green plaid tie a little. "You did pretty well this time."

"Honto?" Minako asked happily. Haruka nodded.

"Sorry for making you wait Haruka," Michiru said, walking in.

"It's all right," Haruka replied. She walked over to Michiru and looked over at Usagi. "Next time we race."

"Hai!" Usagi agreed happily. Minako rolled her eyes.

"You sure got to know them well," Michiru commented as they walked out.

"What…are you jealous?" Haruka asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Maybe," Michiru replied.

"They still seem so childish, they're really kawaii." The pair walked into the Once Upon a Time Coffee Shop and sat down, ordering some coffee.

"I feel it. The sea is about to be stormy again," Michiru whispered. "We really have to be careful in this town."

"Seems so," Haruka agreed, taking a sip of coffee. She heard something bang down around the corner and suppressed a smile. Upon finishing their drinks, the pair left the shop and headed down towards a mechanic's garage that Haruka wanted to visit.

"I'll be right back, I want to check on something," Michiru said. Haruka nodded and watched as Michiru left.

Haruka walked into the garage. "Kameda-san, konnichiwa," she said to the mechanic under the car.

The man pushed himself out from under the car and grinned. "Here again?"

"Sorry," Haruka smiled.

"Let me finish up here," he said.

Haruka nodded and walked to the door of the garage. She leaned against it and folded her arms over her chest. She glanced to the opening of the garage and saw two shadows lean back. She grinned and closed her out. "Koneko-chans, how long are you going to hide?" she asked. Usagi and Minako peeked out around the corner, meowing like cats in embarrassment.

Haruka chuckled and walked out, stopping at the stone railing that separated the sidewalk from the drainage system. "Ten'ou Haruka, tenth grade." The two looked confused. "You wanted to know, right?" she asked. "About me."

"Hai!" they exclaimed together.

"So desu!" Minako confirmed.

"…desu!" Usagi repeated, both smiling.

"The other things that you have been wanting to know…?" Haruka mused, her right hand going to her chin thoughtfully.

Minako and Usagi's hands shot up in question. "Hai! The person who you were with until a few minutes ago…how is she related to you?" Minako asked.

"…To you?" Usagi repeated.

Haruka looked at them in slight surprise. "What kind of relationship do you have?" Minako demanded, looking passionately at Haruka.

"…Have?" Usagi repeated.

"She's not your lover…right?" Minako asked.

"Right?" repeated Usagi.

"Lovers? Michiru and me?" Haruka asked.

Tears shimmered in the two young blondes' eyes. "Michiru…so you guys are close enough to not use honorifics?" Minako sobbed.

"…Not use them?" Usagi repeated.

"Let's see…you could say we're closer than that…" Haruka answered, smiling. Usagi and Minako crashed to the ground, defeated looks on their faces. They pushed themselves up as Haruka walked to them and knelt down. "Demo…don't give up. You two still have a chance…"

"H…Hai…" Minako said, her eyes shining with hope.

"Don't be fooled," Michiru said, walking up to the three.

"Michiru," Haruka greeted.

"This person always says things like that when cute girls are spotted," Michiru went on, looking at Usagi and Minako.

"Isn't that a little much to say?" Haruka asked, rising to her feet and walking over to Michiru.

"Ara, is it all right to say that to me?" Michiru countered. "I'll just take what I brought for you and go home."

"Come on…" Haruka returned.

Minako's hand briefly shot into the air. "Question!" she declared. "Are you Haruka's lover?"

"Please answer yes or no!" Usagi added, the two rising to their feet.

Michiru stared at them in amused shock. "No," she answered.

"All right! This romance is mine!" Minako exclaimed in determination.

"It's mine!" Usagi repeated.

"You have Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan!" Minako snapped. Usagi glowered at Minako and the two Outer Senshi suppressed their laughter.

Haruka pushed herself up onto the stone railing and sat there, Michiru leaning on her right side with the two blondes on her left. They stared into the garage watching Kameda working on the car.

"Kameda-san over there is trying to become a mechanic who can tune up cars to international racing standards. That's why I like coming here. I think I can see a racing circuit beyond here, swaying in the haze from a mirage. The wind that blows across a circuit carries a wonderful scent…"

"Ano…Haruka-san, you're…" Minako began.

"Haruka's dream is to become the top race car driver…" Michiru began.

"Iie…that's not true," Haruka cut in. "It's not a dream," she said, her eyes closed. She lifted her head. "It _was_ a dream."

"It _was_ a dream?" Minako asked.

"Then what is your dream now?" Usagi asked.

"To do something that only I can do," she replied, her teal eyes hardening slightly. "And to do that, I will make any sacrifice…" As the words left her mouth, Michiru rested her hand atop of Haruka's. "No matter what I lose…I won't regret it."

"He really is awesome," Minako whispered.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah…he loses to Mamo-chan, but still…"

A scream from the garage caused them all to look up. They watched in horrid fascination as the car Kameda had been working on turned into a Daimon. "What is it?" Minako demanded.

Haruka leapt down off the railing. "Kameda-san!" she exclaimed. Before she could run any further, Michiru grabbed her hand, holding her in place.

"Haruka…" Michiru said in a low, warning voice.

"I know…" the Wind Senshi agreed. They watched as the two young teenagers ran into the garage.

"HEY!" Minako shouted.

"Stop that!" Usagi put in. They both slipped in axel grease and crashed into a wall of stacked cans.

Haruka and Michiru ignored the two girls and ran to Haruka's parked motorcycle that was nearby. They got on and Haruka drove back to the garage. They saw the car Daimon race down into the drainage system and Haruka followed. The blonde easily caught up to the speeding Daimon. "Let's go Michiru!" Haruka said.

"Fine!" the aqua haired girl agreed. Haruka guided the bike to the wall of the drain and began to drive up the concrete, her left foot out for balance. Upon reaching the top of the wall they flew off, soaring through the air.

"They're flying?" the Daimon exclaimed in shock. The motorcycle crashed down to the ground. "Look out!" it cried with wide eyes as the rider-less motorcycle plunged to earth. It slammed into the Daimon. "Ka-boom!" she exclaimed as she skidded several dozen feet. "Kerpow!" she shouted, crashing to a halt. "This is too dangerous…" it muttered, pulling off its goggles. "I'm glad I was wearing a helmet…" she added when a ringing bell met her ears. She looked up to the top of the drain.

"We finally caught up to you!" Sailor Moon said, Venus on a bicycle next to her.

"The pure heart of a man chasing his dream!" Venus shouted.

"We won't let villains take it away!" Moon leapt down into the drain. "For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Wait a minute! You made me pedal the bike! Don't look so cool all by yourself!" Venus complained.

"Today's Venus is snappier than usual…" Moon muttered.

The Daimon rose to her feet. "I will not allow any more traffic obstructions to block my driving!" Sharp metal spikes formed on the wheels of the Daimon. The two Senshi flinched away in fear.

"Hold it!" two new voices rang out.

The Daimon turned. "Dare da?"

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

"We have a reason to seek the talismans," Uranus began.

"We won't let you have the heart crystal!" Neptune finished.

"Those two…" Venus began.

"Are working together?" Moon finished in disbelief.

"Are you trying to obstruct my course as well?" the Daimon demanded.

Gold energy formed around Uranus' right hand. "World Shaking!"

Sea blue energy formed between Neptune's hands. "Deep Submerge!"

"Now's your chance Sailor Moon!" Venus advised.

"I got it! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The Daimon screamed, "Lovely!" as it was turned back into a normal car.

Uranus picked up the heart crystal. "No…this isn't a talisman either," Neptune said after inspecting it.

"Looks that way," agreed Uranus. They turned to Moon. "Sailor Moon! Return that to its rightful owner," the Wind Senshi ordered. She and Neptune then turned and walked away. Once out of sight they returned to their civilian forms.

"We need to find the talismans," Michiru said.

"We'll find them," Haruka assured her. With the help of Michiru she straightened her bike and the two drove around a little before heading back to the Crown Arcade area. Haruka parked the bike and they got off. The blonde pulled off her maroon jacket and the green plaid tie. She undid the first to buttons of her white shirt and the pair began walking down the street.

"Want to stop in the arcade to see if your two new friends are in?" Michiru asked.

Haruka held her jacket over her right shoulder and smiled. "Sure, why not?" They walked inside and saw the two blondes talking with three other people.

"Ara!" Michiru exclaimed in surprise.

"Michiru-san!" Usagi exclaimed.

Minako leapt to her feet and halted in front of Michiru. "Aren't you with Haruka today?" she demanded.

"I am," Michiru said. The blonde in question looked up at the ceiling.

Rei leapt onto Minako's back, a smile on her face. "Where? Where is this cute guy? Where?"

Makoto leapt onto Rei's back, a fierce yet hopeful expression on her face. "Where? Where is the guy that looks like the upperclassman I know?"

"Where is he?" Minako requested. Michiru gestured next to her and Minako shifted her gaze. Her eyes passed over Haruka but when she saw no one next to the blonde, realization sank in and she cried out in shock.

"A girl…" Rei began.

"Right?" Makoto finished.

Haruka grinned. "I don't recall ever saying that I was a guy."

"That can't be…" Minako complained, sinking to the ground. Usagi and Ami looked down in embarrassment at their friends' antics. Haruka and Michiru did their best to suppress their laughter, which wasn't easy.

* * *

Japanese Guide: 

Demo: But.

Doushite: Why?

Talisman wa ja nai: This isn't a talisman/It's not a talisman.

Moshimoshi: Hello (used mainly over the phone).

Oyasumi na sai: Good night.

Kami-sama: god(s).

Daijoubu: Are you all right?

Ara: Exclaimation of surprise, like 'Oh!'.

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon.

Koneko-chan: Little kitten.

So desu: That's right.

Desu: essentially it's like the whole 'to be' stuff in English.

Honorifics note: Not using honorifics after someone's name is only used when two people know each other very well, which is why Minako and Usagi make a big deal of it.

Dare da: Who is it/Who are you?

* * *

One part left. So how is it so far? Drop me a review to let me know. 


	4. Leave it to Pluto for Love Aid!

Part four of four! It's sad I know, but it was turning out to be me just writing the episodes and I didn't want to do that...it didn't make it mine and I know it's annoying when you read a story that is too much like the episode (or episodes in this case). That and my mind fled from this story with another story idea that I finished in two days. Enough of that though.

Still not mine. Probably never will be...sigh...

Dozo minna-san!

* * *

"Why do you refuse to go shopping?" Michiru demanded, staring at the blonde who was attempting to watch a race on her TV. 

"Because I have clothes," Haruka replied absently.

"You need nice clothes for this contest. I know we're only in it because of what Setsuna and we sensed in that park, but you still need to look like you're interested in it," Michiru explained slowly.

"Demo…"

"Iie! We're going!" Michiru said, putting her foot down and glaring at the blonde. Haruka shrank back from the death glare. "Come on." She grabbed Haruka by the arm and hauled her off of the couch. Haruka lost her footing and crashed to the floor. The Sea Senshi looked down at her as Haruka pushed herself up to a sitting position. Michiru sighed. "Fine. I'll just go sell the clothes you have now." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

Haruka scrambled to her feet and ran to her bedroom. Her leather jacket struck her in the face and she fell again to the ground, slipping on a sock in her room at the same time. "If I'd've known living with you was going to be hazardous to my health…" she grumbled from the ground as Michiru picked up the jacket.

"Well if you'd clean your room," Michiru scolded.

"You can see the floor. Thus, it is clean," defended Haruka, rising to her feet and rubbing her backside.

"Quit complaining and lets go," Michiru commanded.

"I don't need to go shopping though," Haruka said. Michiru arched a brow. The Wind Senshi walked to the closet and opened the door, revealing numerous nice looking clothes, including one black and one white tuxedo. All of the clothes were in plastic bags and looked like they hadn't been used since being bought. "Setsuna-san got these for me after I moved out here a year ago." She smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head. "I haven't really worn them…"

"I couldn't tell," Michiru said, rifling through the clothes. "Ah! Here we go!" she exclaimed happily. She pulled out a set of clothes and looked at Haruka. "You will try these on now Ten'ou Haruka."

"Hai," Haruka agreed, taking the clothes. She arched a brow at Michiru who calmly stared back. The blonde sighed slightly and retreated to the bathroom.

"I want to see them!" Michiru yelled after her. She looked around at the dirty room and shook her head. "So much like a little kid Haruka…but that's what makes you so kawaii," she murmured.

"Ahem," a voice said a few moments later.

Michiru looked up and stared in shock, her breath caught in her throat. Haruka was wearing a pair of light khaki pants, a dark midnight blue button up shirt, and a long baby blue jacket. "Haruka…" she said softly.

"It's not me…I know…"

"Iie!" Michiru exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "You look amazing. Really."

"You think so?"

Michiru nodded, a faint frown on her face. "You're just missing something," she mused aloud.

Haruka walked to the mirror and fingered the space around her neck. She grinned and pulled out a gold necklace. She clasped it around her neck, the gold disc glinting in the light from the window door. She turned to Michiru. "Better?"

"Hai," Michiru said. "You look very handsome. I might have to beat the girls away from you."

Haruka smiled, having to admit to herself that she did like wearing these clothes. "So what is the great Kaioh-sama wearing?" she teased.

"You'll have to wait and see tomorrow," Michiru shot back over her shoulder as she left the room.

Haruka grinned, enjoying that someone else was living in her apartment. _And I'm glad it's Michiru. I do care about her…I can't deny that. The fact that Uranus and Neptune may have had a relationship doesn't matter…not anymore…to me at least…_

**_Destiny Destiny Destiny_**

Haruka stared in awe as Michiru came out of her room. She was wearing a lavender button up dress, the belt tied around her waist in a bow. A coiled gold necklace hung close to her neck. The blonde had a hard time taking her eyes off of the Sea Senshi. "Shall we depart milady?" Haruka asked with a bow.

Michiru giggled. "We shall milord." The two laughed and headed for the park. They arrived right on time and both were a little surprised to see how many people had turned up for the contest.

"_Minna-san, the affection contest is about to begin!_" an announcer said over the loudspeakers. "_Please gather at the stage!_"

Haruka and Michiru got up on stage with the other couples and calmly stood still. A young teenaged boy in a baby blue suit was nervously looking at a girl about his age with shoulder length wavy brown hair. "Minna, are you living full of love?" the host began, overly excited. "The couples here are the selected people who are overflowing in love! And today we'll have these couples compare how deep their feelings of love are! The winning couple will be the couple with a pure heart that loves each other the most!"

The two saw five familiar people in the crowd near the front of the stage. Usagi and Makoto shouted their encouragement for one of the other couples while Rei and Minako shouted at them. They watched as Usagi and Makoto reprimanded them, Ami adding something in agreement, causing the two to look down.

The women were led back behind the stage, leaving the men and Haruka up on stage. "The first game is just a small test," the host said. "Let's have them guess their lover's hand that appears through the hole! Begin, from those that figured it out!" he cried, the hands coming through the heart shaped holes. Haruka glanced over the hands and easily found Michiru's slender hand. She walked over and grasped the Sea Senshi's hand, causing surprised gasps from the crowd. "T…this was a fast one!" He walked up to Haruka. "Now, scream out your lover's name!"

She looked down at him. "What?" she demanded. _Just leave me alone pal. I know it's Michiru's hand so let's get on with it..._

The announcer looked a little taken aback. "Can you tell us your lover's name?" he requested in a normal voice.

"You sure want me to do something really cheap." _ I never thought I'd wish this, but where the hell is a Daimon when you need one?_

The host's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm begging you. It's just what the script says…"

Haruka closed her eyes and raised her head. "Michiru." The door opened revealing Michiru, causing the audience to applaud.

"Success! A correct guess!" the host cried into the microphone. "Now let's keep going at this pace!"

"Did you really have to be so cold to him?" Michiru asked softly as they walked to the side of the stage.

"Nani? He wanted me to do something childish," Haruka muttered. "I knew it was your hand."

"Oh?" the Sea Senshi asked with a grin.

"You have beautiful violinist hands. How can someone not notice," Haruka returned, smiling faintly. A sudden outburst from the middle of the stage caused them to turn. One of the contestants, Umino, had picked the wrong hand and was shouting for his girlfriend Naru to forgive him. Haruka rubbed the bridge of her nose. "They sure try hard. It's only a game," she muttered.

"It is, but…" Haruka looked at Michiru as she went on, "I think being able to become that serious is a wonderful thing. It's not just a game for him…" Michiru trailed off, looking back to the stage. Haruka thought over what Michiru had said and couldn't help but agree with her.

The next few games went by fairly quickly, Haruka and Michiru winning practically all of them. The pair watched Umino and Naru. "Pitiful," Haruka commented on Umino with a slight shake of her head.

"Maybe, but he has the best heart of them all. He's taking this so seriously."

"I'll admit to that," Haruka agreed.

"It would be nice if they could win…" Michiru said softly. Haruka looked thoughtful.

"Now, it's finally the last game!" the host announced a short time later. "Even the ones who've been losing have a shot at turning it around! It's the Confess Your Love Game! You in the audience are going to award them points! We'll determine how many points by the volume of the applause! Are you ready?" he demanded. The audience cheered loudly in response and he went immediately to Haruka and Michiru. "Starting with these two! Now, a confession from him to her!"

"The show is over," Haruka said. The host looked stunned. "I said the show is over. We'll drop out of this one."

"De…demo…" he tried.

"We weren't taking this seriously to begin with and it looks like we'd win at this rate. True love is what needs to win. Love…love is everything! So, with that…" Haruka trailed off, starting to walk off stage.

"Farewell," Michiru finished, following after Haruka. They walked away to the fringe of the crowd so that they could hide to transform if need be. They listened to the other confessions until it was Umino's turn. Michiru and Haruka winced as he tripped and fell hard on the stage.

"_Naru-chan, you're always bright, just like the sun. I'm always being such a klutz and I might not be worthy of someone like you, Naru-chan. Why do you continue to see someone like me? Maybe it's just a whim of God. When I think that…demo! I'm happy just by seeing your smile, Naru-chan. For Naru-chan's angelic smile and to protect your beautiful smile I…I Umino Gurio can die_!" they heard over the speakers.

Haruka smiled and wrapped her arm around Michiru. "I hope he does win," she whispered softly.

"Me too," Michiru replied. They heard the audience cheering loudly and the host announcing Umino and Naru as the winners. The two Senshi watched as Umino walked up the steps and touch the heart shaped light. There was a bright flare of light and their eyes narrowed as a Daimon formed.

"Let's go!" The pair ducked away from the fleeing crowd to find a place to transform, which wasn't easy. They ran into some bushes that was out of the way of everyone and transformed.

They returned to the battle just in time to see the Inner Senshi fairing badly against the Daimon's incarnations. Floating in the air nearby was a woman in a red dress with long red hair. They watched Naru get batted away by the Daimon and went to take the heart crystal from Umino.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

The woman floated down to the Daimon. "Die Heart, provide dance partners for these girls as well."

"Die Heart," it agreed.

"I'll find my own dance partner," Uranus returned. "World Shaking!" The attack struck the Daimon and freed the entangled Inner Senshi. "It's no time to be fooled by illusions," she told them.

"Ha…hai!" Moon agreed.

They turned at the sound of cold laughter. "No matter how many you defeat we can make more and more Daimon eggs."

"Then we will defeat you!" Uranus declared.

"We'll settle the score now!" Neptune agreed.

The woman laughed. "Is that so?" she asked with a snap of her fingers. The two barely leapt away from a bolt of green lightening. "You need ten more years of training to fight me! See you," she said and vanished.

"Kuso…" Uranus cursed.

"Umino! Umino, please, answer me!" Naru pleaded.

"Quick! The crystal!" Moon cried and ran forward only to be stopped by the Daimon leaping in front of her and the other four.

"It's not it…it's not a talisman," Uranus murmured.

"Who are you?" Naru asked.

Neptune held the crystal out and it floated back to Umino. "Take good care of him," she advised the younger girl.

"Umino! I'm so glad!" Naru cried when he lifted his head.

"DIE HEART!" the Daimon cried, attempting to form its dance partner illusion.

"That won't work this time!" Moon cried. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" the Daimon screamed, turning back into the heart shaped light.

Uranus and Neptune leapt away and returned to their civilian forms. "Any particular place you'd like to go?" Haruka asked.

"Not really. As long as I get to spend the day with you," Michiru replied.

"My company is that enjoyable?"

"It is to me," Michiru said. "I care a lot about you." She looked down slightly as they walked. "And it isn't just Neptune's feelings for Uranus I'm talking about." She looked up at Haruka. "I care about Ten'ou Haruka."

Haruka smiled faintly. "I say to hell with our past lives' emotions. The feelings I have for you are mine and mine alone." She stopped and looked at the smaller woman. "You saved me from a life of solitude. I don't know how I can ever repay you for that." She gently brushed some of the aqua hair out of the Sea Senshi's face.

Michiru smiled and adjusted the gold necklace around Haruka's neck. She looked up into the blonde's warm teal eyes. Haruka gently held the Sea Senshi's face and leaned in. The two softly kissed, a gentle breeze ruffling their hair.

**END**

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Minna: Everyone.

* * *

So that's it folks. The story from here reverts back to the original story line. Let me know what you thought of it, but please, no flames. 

I will be having another story coming out soon (probably tomorrow), though it is not a Sailor Moon fic. It is a Stargate SG-1/Lord of the Rings crossover, so you if you like one or both of them, you should go read it...shameless plug I know.


End file.
